


It's You (JinYoon)

by SuperNatuGirL



Series: Jinwoo's Special [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst Warning, From aff work, Jinwoo's Special, M/M, Mentioned Characters, lee seunghoon - Freeform, nam taehyun - Freeform, short oneshot, song mino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: Kang Seungyoon, family, life, love and Kim Jinwoo. (angst warning) (Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo JinYoon)





	It's You (JinYoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kill me after this

I'm not sure since when exactly we stopped being the people we once were. The first time we met, it was all formal and awkward. But then, we got to know each others day by day — and slowly, the awkwardness and the formalities were slowly disappearing until it was non-existent. Without us even realizing it, we were no longer strangers, acquaintances, nor friends. We became a family. 

Circumstances didn't allow Taehyun to be a part of WINNER — and we were all very upset because of it. Seunghoon-hyung snapped, Mino-hyung snapped and so did I. Jinwoo-hyung didn't snap like we all did, but no matter how much he tried to hide his feelings, we all knew. I knew. He was just trying to be strong for all of us, to cheer all of us up. He wanted us to stick together, to get through thw good and the bad together as a family.

"It's okay," he once told me. I was trying to hold back my tears, trying to be strong too like him, but I lost it when he had me in his embrace. He let me be the Seungyoon that I am, not the singer Seungyoon nor WINNER's leader Seungyoon. Just the weak Seungyoon who couldn't stand up on his own.

He kissed my eyes, my nose and my lips. He kissed all my pain away, all my nightmares away, all my fears away and all my anxiety away. He kissed me a goodnight and I fell asleep to him whispering to my ear and the sound of his heartbeat. 

I woke up to his starry eyes and a dimpled smile. I woke up to his scent and his warmth and a small 'good morning' from him. 

And true to his words, everything got okay afterwards. 

Circumstances may separated us from a bandmate Taehyun. But it didn't separate us from our brother Taehyun — our family. Even though Taehyun weren't together with us in WINNER, but we were on the same stage together. 

We were there, doing what we used to be only dreaming of. We stood on that stage, not only as singers, but as a family. I saw Taehyun smiling that true smile of his after for so long. I saw Seunghoon-hyung and Mino-hyung smiling too, real and genuine smile of theirs.

I saw Jinwoo-hyung smiling like the angel he always is and will always be, as he slowly walked towards me. He hugged me and he whispered to my ear;

"Today I have all my family," he said softly. "I am finally happy, Seungyoon-ah" 

Through the good and the bad, Kim Jinwoo was always there for me we laughed together, cried together and fought for each others. 

Years later, when there was no longer a group called WINNER, we remained as family. Seunghoon became someone he always wanted to be besides a singer — he became a dance choreographer. Mino remained as a rapper, well-known and respected by everyone. Taehyun write songs, sings and compose a lot of songs for artists, got all the recognition, fame and all the respect he always deserved.

And me? 

I took Jinwoo's hand in a marriage. Seunghoon danced for us at the ceremony, Mino rapped for us and Taehyun sang for us. Everyone was happy, Jinwoo was happy and so was I. We have our family who stayed with us. 

Through thick and thin, Jinwoo will always be there for me. So I tried my best to do the same for him too. 

 

"It's okay, Seungyoon-ah" 

Despite the loud sirens on the background, I still managed to hear his voice whispering to my ear. Every inch of my body hurts, my left eye is seeing red. But even so, I managed to look at his face. 

His face still looks so beautiful even whenit's covered in blood, like now. I can still see his starry eyes and his dimpled smile. I can remember my mornings that consisted of starry eyes and dimpled smile. I smile to myself and to the love of my life. 

"Just so you know that I will always love you" 

Despite the numbing pain, I snuggle closer to him. As he always kiss my pain away, I plant kisses on his eyes, nose and his lips.

"I love you too, Jinwoo-ah" 

 

My happiness consists of my family and you, Kim Jinwoo. 

In whatever life we would be born again to, my love will always be yours. My love will always be you — It's you and it will always be you forever. 

As how you have always loved me in this life, I'm gonna love you in the afterlife.

With love, Kang Seungyoon -


End file.
